


It's Christmas Somewhere

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS isn't happy. When she's not happy, neither is the Doctor. (not angsty, okay?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Christmas Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nathaniel_hp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/gifts).



The Doctor jogged through the TARDIS as she continued to whine, turning her walls from a nice orange to a sickly green. "Hold your horses!" 

He stopped when he got to the console room. Paper chains hung from the ceiling, shiny wrapping paper covered the walls and artificial snow littered the floor. The Doctor's eyes popped when he saw Rose hanging a wreath on the door.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing to my TARDIS!?"

Rose looked over her shoulder. "I thought it's Christmas somewhere, right?"

The Doctor eyed Rose in her provocative Santa costume. "I should think so."


End file.
